Two pianists
by LifeTaker DevilGirl
Summary: Soul and Maka are pianists and yet Soul hated her because of that. will Soul and Maka be friends? Just wait for the other Chapters please.
1. SARCASTIC INNOCENT MUSIC

**TWO PIANISTS**

**=) SARCASTIC INNOCENT MUSIC (=**

_I wrote this story when I was in our classroom because our teacher was absent; hahaha feels like my Lucky day._** THIS STORY WAS TOLD BY SOUL.**_ By the way I dreamed this story before. Start reading my fourth fanfic and ignore this note but please do not ignore _**DISCLAIMER!****Pls. review.**

**DISCLAIMER****: I, LIFETAKER DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER. Please review. THIS WAS TOLD BY SOUL.**

This was the night, the night that I was excited and confident. They said that the winner will play at the ceremony of Death City. I was relaxed and comfortable because I know that I was the only one who was good in piano. I took a bath with a hot water and I stayed in my bathroom for almost one hour. I used my fine and favorite tuxedo and my expensive fragrant perfume. While I was combing my hair, I told to myself that no one there would beat me.

When the audition began I gave an evil smirked at the entire pianist. I know I will win and no one was cool like me. Those pianists who have played make me hate music! Their tune and the way they played the piano were really disgusting! Finally when my time had arrived, I then smiled and showed my sharp teeth. I moved perfectly and amazingly. When I start playing everyone was amazed! I gave my best shot on the middle and then take slow. I end playing the piano with a BOOM! Everyone applauded and they said that it was perfect. When they were going to announce ma as a winner a blond hair girl arrived.

That girl begged to let her play the piano. The judges told her that she was late and cannot be considered. She looks so simple, not wearing a high quality dress and just in a pair of shoes and yet, she has no piano to be played. I laughed at her. She faces the ground as the audience shouted her BOOOooOO! I know she has no match to me so I told to the judges that they should let her play. That girl smiled at me. I was shocked when I saw her emerald eyes and innocent smile! But then I looked at her with sharp eyes. I considered here as my enemy because she was also a pianist.

This time she went to the listeners and jury. She apologized for getting late and she thanked for letting her to play. She said her name is Maka Albarn and she added that she was going to play a sarcastic but innocent music. Some laugh at her some are amazed. Well I was amazed a bit because I did not know that there was music like that.

Maka went to the piano with a splendid walk. She sat slowly but with poise. The way she lifts her hand to begin playing was elegant. Maka started playing with a one by one pressing the piano yet very slow. One was high and the other was low. That beginning of music makes my soul cry, hate and disgust. I really want to die with her music.

Unexpectedly, Maka's music got faster mixing the high and low notes. She sways with her music gracefully. This music told me that I was a child that was innocent. The kind of child that was simple and do not do wrong but always been hurt yet it forgives. I saw the listeners and jury cried and amazed, that makes me nervous! Even though I reject that her music was not good, it hurts and affects me! Maka's melody can make an angry people to be calm, a sad person to feel happy and it describes her; innocent and simple. Maka ended the music with a tune of an angel. I did not get it! I thought she was really fanatical mixing up emotions and makes it as a music but I admit she was great but not as me.

Now, the jury will tell who will win. I know I was much known than her because I belong to the family of musicians….EVANS! The jury announced that we both succeed. I was shocked and I hate myself for telling the jury to let her play. When I looked at her to show I hate her she smiled at me! She's crazy! I looked direct to her emerald eyes and I don't know what she wanted to tell or to makes me feel with her. I annoyed her! I hate her! I disgust her! Those feelings started to heat up when they said that we will live in one house so we could practice for 2 months before the ceremony starts.


	2. The Practice

**TWO PIANISTS**

**CHAPTER 2:**

**THE PRACTICE**

**NOTE:** I am so lazy that I did not update this chapter! But I guess it's time! Here ya' go. Please review. O, remember, this story is told by Soul.

Heck could I say that the jury announced both of us won. She was very happy that he bowed at the people. I thought of her that she was weak. The worst, the jury told us that we need to practice at the music center together. Once again, she smiled at me. I did not smile at her nor glare; I just acted like nothing happened. She went to me to shake my hand but I refused. She was ashamed by that. I asked her how she played like that. "It's not me, it's my soul!" she answered. At first I was shocked but then I remembered what my father told me. He said that the music is played with soul and not by feeling.

The people went home after the jury announced the winners. Maka had no car, no wallet, for short, she had nothing. I just entered to my car and wait if she had an escort or something. I watched her by the side mirror. I was shocked when a tall guy went to her and slapped her face. She just did nothing but to stoop I was so puzzled. The tall guy pulled her in the dark side of the street. There, I can't see what was happening but when I was going to start the car, I heard a loud scream. I then start the car and drove it. I am so bad that I did not go there and knew what happened. I just think of myself.

At my room, I thought of that again. It was so fast! Although I pity her but I must sleep because there will be practice tomorrow at 8:00. I did not feel well that a girl can defeat me. As a young master of Evans family I must be honored for that but I can't. I just fell asleep and acted like nothing had happened.

This morning, Maka was late. She was late like what she did last night. She came after 30 minutes. At the music room number 2, there were 2 pianos. I was on the right side and she was on the left side. We were both at the same position. When she lifted her arms, I saw a bruise a small one and that made me remembered last night. She wore a poor dress, but not rug dress. When she faced me, she had a hand mark on her right cheek maybe that was the hand mark of the tall guy. Her skin was pale and her hair was blonde. Her emerald eyes were the one that attracted me.

They were just like mints. I can feel the chill inside me. Suddenly, she caught me staring at her. She smiled and I smiled back! I don't know why did I did it but it just happened. Our practice was so easy for me. Canon in d was the music we were practicing. She made many mistakes that I shouted at her. I shouted that she was a damn good-for-nothing girl. I wonder why I said that. Maka just said sorry but she did that mistake again and again when I gave up I slammed the piano and walked away.

I sat outside the music center. There were green plants that remind me of Maka's eyes. I punched my head trying to erase her in my memories but as I see green colors, they remind me of her. I then sat at the balcony and closed my eyes feeling the warm breeze of the air. I felt relaxed but then I heard a voice. "I am sorry, I am not rich like you and I do not study. I am just a girl named Maka Albarn that plays with my soul. Yet I am not rich but please don't shout at me. When you do, I start to panic." The voice said. I opened my eyes and I saw her. I asked how did she play with her soul and she answered that it was when she felt anything. I was puzzled by her answer. I asked her to explain it to me but she did not answer. She just told me that her life was her music.

She made me amazed. My hatred was slightly melted. I introduced myself to her. I said that I was Soul Evans. She did not smile she just moved backward, refused to shake my hands and went in the music center. While she runs, I noticed that she had many bruises. I then decided to know her music-her life.


	3. Her Soul

**TWO PIANISTS**

**CHAPTER 3:**

**HER SOUL**

Our practice was finished. I was so happy but Maka looked like so worry. I then remembered what had happened to her last night. I came near to her but she avoided me. I wonder why. Yesterday, she was smiling at me but now she didn't. I don't know what had happen. It's getting dark then, I went to my car and wait if the tall man will come. Maka sat down where I sat when I got mad at her. Her head was stooped, her hands clenched with her dress and her hair was swaying with the wind. Thanks for the street light I can see her.

It's getting late and yet the tall man didn't show up. I then felt sleepy wondering what she was thinking. When my eyes were closing, I was alarmed by a loud shout. I then rubbed my eyes and looked at him. He seemed so familiar but I can't remember him. He had a bottle of a beer and he walked on a zigzag way. Maka then begged for that man. She begged not to hurt her again but my heart was hurt when the bottle of a beer landed on her head. The sound of that broken bottle stocked in my head! My mouth was agape and her head was bleeding. I heard the man shouted that she must pay for everything. Maka bent her knees and hugged the man's leg but in return, the man kicked her.

That kick was so strong that she had thrown away. Maka cried. I got angry to her because she didn't run. Again, the man went to her and kicked her more. He lifted Maka, slapped her face, and punched her cheek and her stomach. Her white dress was messed with blood. I smell blood everywhere. Maka cried more but didn't fight. Her eyes were the only safe- no scar. She coughed blood. The tall man holds her neck and lifted her high. Maka was so … so weak that she didn't fight. "THAT'S IT!" I shouted. I then went out and went to them.

I then told to the man to stop on hurting her, the man freed her and tried to punch me. He hit me! In return I punched him stronger. He was thrown. I was going to do another when Maka stopped me. I asked why she stopped me. She answered that that guy was her father, Stein. He was once a famous surgery but he became crazy in dissecting. My mother left him and married an Evans. She explained that to me with sharp eyes. I asked who was her mother and she answered that it was Medusa. I was shocked!

"What, my step mother was your true mother?" I shouted. Maka just nodded. She stoops her head and said that I was lucky to have her mother. She didn't know how wicked her mother was! I asked how old she is when her mother left them. She answered that she didn't saw her mother. I guess her father became crazy because of her mother. I said sorry for that but she then looked at me. She didn't smile. Now I know why she became mad… that's because I am Evans.

I was going to help her but she refused. I heard her sobbed but she don't want for me to notice it. I turned back and was going to my car when I heard a loud slap. It was in my head, when I turned around I saw her father slaps her while she kneels at the ground. I then felt so angry. I ran to her and pulled her away from her father. Her father-Stein was really crazy. He walks like a zombie. I then pushed him and left him. Maka was fighting at me trying to escape but I didn't free her. I shouted at her that I don't want to free her for her father to make as a punching bag. She then stopped and looked at my eyes. She said sorry and cried. I watched her as she covers and wipes her tears. After that, she looked at me and smiled. I felt better.

I saw her wound on her forehead. It was still bleeding. I then putted my hand to it and got my handkerchief and wiped it. She said ouch. I laughed at her. She looked at me with those innocent eyes and asked why I am laughing. I answered that, she knows that those hit where painful but she let her father do that. Maka giggled and felt better. I was happy that I made her laugh. But still, I guess we have unaccomplished problems.

We rode at my car; I told her there that she will sleep at my condo. She didn't nod or what, she just followed me. At my room, I gave her my dress. Her dress was bloody, but smells so sweet. She sat at the couch while waiting for me to come out from the bathroom. I came out with my dress. I told her to take a bath while I cook. She then nodded. After I cooked, she came out. My dresses where large for her but she looks cute. She sat and told me that I cooked gratefully. I was flattered. I saw a stitch on her upper chest and another on her shoulder. She noticed me saw those so she hid it.

I didn't ask her what had happened because it was obvious that her father experiment her. We just eat. After that I went to my room, Maka stand near the door. She asked me where I will sleep. I told her that I will sleep on the couch. She refused. She told me that she must be the one to sleep in there because it was my room. I then also refused! It's not cool letting a lady sleep on the couch. I then decided that both of us will sleep in my bed. She was going to refuse but then I told her that if she doesn't want it, I will sleep outside so she agreed. We sleep in there. I turn off the light so that she can't see how I sleep. I was the first who lay down. When it was her turn, she did it slowly and carefully. I also heard her moan- a moan of pain from those hit she received.

**NOTE:** Well that's for now. Hey guy's thanks a lot! I am so sorry that I update very Late! Sorry for that, hope you forgive me.


	4. Chapter 4

**TWO PIANISTS**

**CHAPTER 4:**

**DEAD**

It was morning! I was awaked by a sweet aroma of food. I then followed where it came from. The aroma led me to the kitchen. There I saw Maka cooking. She was like a normal person, like no problems at all but behind her smile, there you can see that she had burdens. I found myself staring at her. I was going to hide but then she saw me.

"Hi, the breakfast is ready!" she said and smiled at me.

"Why did you cooked! I did not let you here to be a maid!"

"Shhhh… I feel found when I cook. My mother never did that," she said with a smile. I know she was hiding her tears.

"Your foods look like tasty, can I have some?" I asked so that she can be happy.

"Sure, what drink do you want?" she asked after she giggled.

"Soda,"

"God, you will-"she said worriedly.

"You are asking me what I want to drink right." I said to her. She then got soda from the refrigerator.

"Here, kill yourself!' she said as she handed the Soda to me. It made me smile.

After the breakfast, she told me she will go home. I tried to stop her but she refused. He told me that her father needs her. I then brushed my hair with my fingers. I agreed though I was worried. She promised me that she will come back for the practice. She promised that she will come back alive. I then watched her as she ran to their house. I then closed my eyes and took a deep breath. 'Take care Maka' I whispered.

She was not here so I practiced alone. I tried to play the music we will play but then I can't concentrate knowing that she was in danger. I then looked to the window hoping she will come here safe. I pressed the keys of the piano in noise until a good music came out. I did it again until I knew what music I discovered. That music was dedicated to her but it was not complete. I made the beginning the middle but not the ending.

It's already dark but still she did not come. It started to rain. Lightning started to play with the clouds. I started to felt nervous and worried. Suddenly, I heard a knock on the door. I then thought that it was Maka so I ran to open it. I opened it and I greeted her with a smile but then she was wet. She was wet with stoop head. I asked what had happened. She lifted her head and looked at me. My God! I shouted. I was shocked with her face. She had slice on her face and stitches. Her face was bloody! A great lightning bolt appeared. The silence was broke by it. I closed my eyes because of that but to my surprise, she vanished.

'What was that?' I asked to myself. I then felt the butterflies in my stomach won't stop from flying. Cold temperature traveled to my veins. I knock my head and convinced that it was just an imagination. 'Imagination' I went to my bed and tried to sleep. 'Tried to sleep'

Morning, I woke up and ran to the door. I was hoping that she was there. 'Maka!' I shouted but then she was not there. I then inhaled hard. I then thought that she was fine but then some part of my mind told me that she's not.

I went to the refrigerator to get some food but it was empty. I dressed and rode my car to buy food in the groceries. As I driving the car, I saw group of people in the road. I can't go there because they block the way. I then went out to check what's in there.

I heard the man said that it was a girl. I then started to get worried. As I went there nearer I heard a lady shouting that she was dead. I then started to feel my heart's beats faster. I can't come closer. 'Is she Maka?' I asked to myself.

First, I sneak. I saw that it was really a girl. Second, I saw that she was facing the ground and she had a blonde hair. I started to panic. Third, I walk and went near to her. I can't touch her. I was afraid that it was her. I closed my eyes and took a gasped. I then made her faced me. And, and, and….It was her! It was Maka! "This can't be happening!" I shouted.

It was Maka. She had those stitches and slice on her face just like when I saw her last night! I started to make teardrops. I then carried her and let her in my car and then I drove it. I drove it as fast as I could until we reach the hospital.

She was putted in the emergency room. A few hours later, the doctor came out.

"She had been experimented," he said.

"Tell me how," I told.

"We found drugs in her blood and we also found out that she was just a part."

"What do you mean?" I asked really puzzled.

"We hypothesized that she was just a dummy,"

"Men! That's not true! Tell me, what happened to her!" I shouted angrily.

"She was raped and-"

"What! She was?" I asked very disappointed.

"That's right and now she was dead."

"Dead! What! No, no, no! That's not true! I was just talking to her yesterday!" I shouted.

"I am sorry sir but she was really dead. I need to go, if you want to see her, she was in room 2,"  
**One month later**

I still remember that day. I was the one who made her funeral and I was the only one who was in there. I did not tell it to anyone even to my father. I keep it as a secret. It's only me who knows that. I never see her father after that incident. I can't really understand what was happening. It seems that Maka had changed my life. She… she changed me.

The time had arrived. It's the time for us to play in the ceremony. So sad she was not here. I then remembered how I hate her when she played. I then felt sad. "Maka," I whispered. It's time to play the piano and I should do it alone. She was dead but then I know she was watching me from heaven. I then pressed the piano. I don't get it. The music I played was different from the one I had practiced.

I then breathe in and decided to change the music. I played the music that I have discovered. I played it. I did. They were amazed. They said that it was a nice song and a happy music. I cried deep in my soul. 'They didn't get the music' I cried. They didn't get that it was about a broken promise! Maka promised that she will come back… she did! But she was DEAD! She was! I then swayed with the music I played. I pressed the keys as fast as I can to express my feelings. Sadly, the music must have an ending. I pressed the keys with force. Ten fingers in ten keys.

**Authors Note: **This story will be different from the others. This one is suspense and mysteries. Soul will then be a victim of Maka's family. Surprises are also added. Read carefully so that you can guess what really is happening. ^_^

I hope this will be good and will had a good reviews like 'Love Story'

P.S. I will not update very fast because I am facing problems! Yeah problems! Hope you will understand. :'(


	5. Chapter 5

**TWO PIANISTS**

**CHAPTER 5:**

**THE GIRL**

**NOTE:** Hi, it's me again. Here is the 5th chapter. I don't know why I entitled this story as two pianists. First I wrote this and it will have lemons but then I changed my mind. Thanks to Lilith Shiro. You are awesome! ^_^

I heard people praise me but I hate it! They were happy! They don't know it was a sad music! No one gets it, no one! I felt bad that I went out the stage. I sat on the couch so that I can relax. I was going to close my eyes when I heard a voice.

"You performed a nice music my son," a woman's voice said. I opened my eyes and found that it was my stepmother, Medusa.

"That's not good," I answered with coldness.

"You need to go home. Your father and I will introduce you to my daughter."

"Eh? Who cares?" I told to her as I started to close my eyes.

"Her name is Maka," she said. I was shocked.

"Maka?" I asked.

"Yes, she's in here. She watched you but now she is in home."

"Lead the way," I told to her.

We rode at the car. 'Who's that girl? I asked in my mind. I was really shocked. She was dead. She was!

In our house, Medusa told me to wait in the guest room. I didn't. I went to the garden watching the crescent moon. It was cold but it was quiet. I love it! You will feel like in the heaven.

"Why did you play a sad music in there? Who was the girl who broke her promise?" A cute voice of a girl asked me.

"None of-" I was then puzzled. "How did you know that?" I asked. When I did not get response I turned to her.

"I feel it." She answered.

I can't see her face because she was in dark. Suddenly she came to me and handed her hand. The moonbeam beamed to her face… It was her! It was Maka! I then hugged her and cried to her shoulder.

"You are dead! How did you come back?" I asked to her.

"I-I don't know what are you talking about," She answered.

"Tell me how you came back to life. Where are your stitches?" I asked.

"Stitches?" she asked. I was going to ask more but then Medusa called her.

Inside our house, Medusa started to tell about Maka.

"She is my daughter Maka; she was in Philippines last past years. She lived with Mae'h her cousin. Maka's father is Stein. She is good in piano. She love silence and she keeps her life lock."

"We met before right?" I asked.

"No," she answered. I then got crazy! If she wasn't that girl… who was that? Their eyes were the same. Their hair, size and all were the same! How did she become alive!

"Soul, she will live in here with us." Medusa told me. After that, she went to my father. She left us two.

"Hi, I am Maka. What's your name?" She asked me. I told her that I was Soul.

"It's the first time I heard and met a person with that kind of name." She replied. I got really crazy!

"Maka! Don't act like nothing had happen! Tell me what is happening!" I shouted.

"I-I don't know what you are talking about!" She screamed at me. Guess I frightened her.

"Show me those stitches!" I shouted as I went to her. I unbuttoned her dress not noticing that I was harming her.

"STOOP!" she cried and shoved me. I did not understand it! Those stitches were gone. I then looked at her. There I see that I took her dress off. She stared at me with those emerald sharp eyes. After that she ran upstairs. I then felt bad. Medusa came back with my father and asked where Maka was. I just stooped my head and went to my room. I was really puzzled.

It's only me who knew that she was dead. It was only me who was there in her funeral and I was the only one who was there when her father punched her. I was really puzzled! Her life was mysterious. I decided to went to her for apologize. I then told myself to ask her about her life. As I was going to her room, I heard a music being played by a piano. I putted my ear to the door.

That music was very slow. I can't hear it clearly so I opened the door, luckily it was unlock. I walked slowly and followed where it came from. Finally, I found a nice place to hide. I then listen to her music. Her music was the kind of sad song I guess. But some part of it was happy. I admit she was a good pianist, as good as Maka. Wait! I told myself. Is she had a sister, a twin? I asked to myself. I was supposed to go to her but then she began singing.

"Meeting you is an accident

So sad that I met you the time when the sky was dark.

But that was happy, I am glad!

An accident to meet you was better that what had now."

That's it! She was that girl! She's just pretending that she is not Maka! I then showed off from where I was hiding. When she saw me, she was shocked.

"Why did you lie?" I asked to her.

"I will not answerer thy question!" She shouted at me.

"There's another fight between pianists, if I beat you, you will tell me what's going on!" I dared her. She then accepted it.

I leave her there and I went to my room, I was still thinking of Maka. Her past was really a mystery! I then tried to sleep, hoping I will see him in my dreams.

Trying to be happy even though my sky is dark and my way is full of obstacles.


	6. Chapter 6

**TWO PIANISTS**

**CHAPTER 6:**

**THE BOOK AND HER COMPOSITION**

**MINE: **When you're in a fight, I'll fight with u... If sum1 hurts u, ill hurt them too... But if sum1 fools u & u allowed them 2 fool you... " ako mismo babatok sau!"

Today was a beautiful day. I opened the window beside me and smelled the sweet breeze of the cool wind. I stared at the cerulean sky. Suppose the sky's perfect but then, the weird laughing sun destroyed it. I then made an upset face and decided to see the trees down. "Green," I whispered. Suddenly, I picture Maka and her green eyes. I shook my head and slapped my face. "Stupid! The time I met Maka- at the first time, she changed me but the second time I met her, she make me insane!"

I went down after I took a bath. I must pass Maka's room before I can go downstairs. I was hoping that she was asleep or awaken so that I can't see her. Here comes the time. Maka's room was a meter away from me. I decided to run as fast as I can to pass there. I then did that. I run. "WOOSH!" But then, I noticed that Maka's room was open so I stopped. I checked if she was in there but she wasn't. She's no longer on her bed so I entered.

I was really curious about her so I opened her drawer. There, I find compositions, notes and other kind of writings. I then search for more when her bathroom door opened. My toes where stuck that I didn't hide. She came out with a towel wrapped around her. My mouth was agape seeing her with that kind of dress. A curse day to me and her! Her towel slides from her pink body. She widened her eyes then covered her body and screamed. I got nosebleed and was ashamed.

I ran into the door and closed it. That move made her scream louder. I went to her and closed her mouth by my hand. "HEEEELP!" She shouted. 'Shit!' I told her not to shout but she did. Someone then knocked at the door and asked if she was alright. I had no choice but to hug her so that she will not ran and open the door. I was an idiot! _"_I'm sorry Maka but I have to do this," I whispered to her. She tried to fight against me and the knock on the door made me panic. I don't have another choice than to do that so I then kissed her. Maka was shocked but I felt she weakened. I guess that it last for a minute or more. Finally, the knock on the door stopped. I then break the kiss and I found that Maka was crying! _"I am DEAD!" _I tried to explain to her but she hugged her knees and won't listen.

"Maka, I didn't mean to do that,"

"Go out!" she shouted.

"Look, I'm sorry okay?"

"Leave me alone!" she shouted again.

"I told you I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that! Listen to me,"

"Just please leave me alone," she cried.

"But-"

"Please," she told me and looked at me. I then walked to the door. "It's not my aim to see you in your bathroom and it's not my will to kiss you! I'm in love with Maka that I had met two months ago and not with the Maka I met last night." I told her and then I shut the door.

I leave her because she told me to but I do not know if she understand me, at least I did not lie and that was an accident. But still, I saw her naked and I kissed her. I exhale noisily and brushed my white hair. "What a curse."

The clock rang. It's already 7:00 and that means breakfast time. I shivered and my knees won't walk when I saw her there. I felt like I was going to die because of awkwardness. I still walked to the banqueting hall and I tried not to look to her. I was going to sit far from her but my stupid step mother ordered me to sit beside her. It's annoying to sit beside her. I felt like there's a hand on my neck trying to kill me.

"Soul, what's the problem?" Medusa asked.

"You are my problem,"

"Soul, we are in front of food!" Father told me.

"May I go out?" I asked.

"If you do, I will forbid you to play piano." Father answered.

"Fuck,"

"Get out of here! Don't come back! 'Good-for-nothing' you!'

"I wished mother didn't die!"

"Soul!" father shouted.

"Excuse me old man. I have many things to do!" I shouted to him as I exit the banqueting hall.

"Don't come back you…" Father told me as I walked outside.

"BLAH, BLAH, BLAH! GET LOST!" I shouted.

My father was always with that Medusa. I felt like I have no right to live there or to be with them. My old self was awaked from its graveyard and yet I went to the tree- the tree Mother planted for me. She told me that, that tree symbolizes hope. "This tree can give food for starving stomach, a house for those who don't, and a nice place to be with," She told me that.

I climbed that tree. Luckily it had many thick leaves that you can hide. My stupid father will surely never find me here. From here, I can see what's happening down. I started to close my eyes to sleep but then I felt like someone was down there. I looked down and found that it was Maka. "Great, now my day is surely ugly!" I whispered.

"Is he really that kind?" she said.

"He really hates my mother. Where did he have the courage to talk to his father like that?" she added.

She kept on asking those questions. I wonder why or what to do. I just stayed on the tree watching her. She did tapping her fingers then laugh by herself. I then smiled when she made that disappointed look. "That Soul saw me naked!" she shouted then she twirls her pigtails. "I… I…" she whispered then she wrote. I wonder what did she wrote in her black medium size book. She lay on ground making me face her. She closed her eyes and she didn't move. I guess she was asleep. I then looked at her. "Damn she's cute!" I climbed down a bit so that I can see her clearly. She moved and I thought she's awakened but then she didn't. I decided to go down and sat beside her. When I was beside her, her book got my attention so I get it and I started to read.

"Mahirap palang mag panggap na hindi ikaw. Yung tipong, idedeny mo na hindi mo kakilala ang isang taong napalapit na sayo. Kung hindi lang sana ako ine- dissect ni Papa, sana hindi kami magkakalayo."

"Eh? What is the meaning of these words?" I asked. I then stopped reading it. Of course I will! Who will read a book that he can't understand? Besides, I don't know if I'm reading it right. I then scanned it and finally I found a word that I can understand. I read it. My heart stopped on beating. Those words are cruel! Not kind of bad words but those are harsh! I can't believe it happened to her! I then stopped reading it. I can't help it! I felt bad for her.

I then turn the book to its last page and a piece of paper fell. I picked it and it was a composition. I then put it in my pocket. I get her pen and wrote in the last page of her book. "I am here." After that, I returned those to her and I placed her to the other side of the tree because the sun beam will reach her in there. I smiled hoping I can help her by that. I then went to my room and I tried t play her composition.

Every time I tried her notes, every time I pressed it on the keyboards, they make me scared. They made me feel like "Don't try another one" for short it's a creepy music. I shiver whenever I played it. And when I came to the middle, I must play it fast. I did. It's dark, scary, creepy and weird music. It's the combination of negative feelings. But though it was like that, I never felt the anger.

I finished playing it. I wonder if this composition will be the one she's going to play 6 days from now. If that music will be, I may lose. I had an idea to make combination of positive feelings but there's something wrong. "How could I make music with positive feeling when all that I feel is negative?" Another thing, "How could I win if my enemy is the one who beat me last time?" and for worst, "How could I defeat the one I like?"

My enemy can be my friend but my friend that became my enemy, never. :p

**- **to my best enemy that became my friend**- Soul-15 **


	7. Chapter 7

**TWO PIANISTS**

**CHAPTER 7:**

**NIGHT**

When I woke up, it's already evening. Looks like I wasted many hours in sleeping. But though, I have strange dream. My dream was about Maka. In my dream, she was swallowed by the dark but then she was trying not to give in. I went to her and tried to pull her. When I did, she came out but she was full of scar and stitches. I screamed at her. After a blink of my eyes, she became fine! No scar or anything. Just like the Maka that I have met last past day.

It's time to get up and eat dinner. I went out to my room and found that no one was in the banquet hall. I asked one of the maids where father was and she answered that Father and Medusa eat dinner outside. I then asked where Maka was. She answered to me that Maka was playing her piano all afternoon. "Crap!" After she answered my question, she told me that the food was now ready. I said that I will go there later. She was going upstairs- to Maka's room. I told her that I will be the one to go in there, she then agreed.

Every step I took, I felt uneasy. "I call her or not?" I asked. "If she was playing all afternoon, she may beat me. But if she was playing all afternoon, why I didn't heard her music?" I asked. When I was going to pass her door, she came out. She was in a large t-shirt and in short. Gray color doesn't fit her but she was still in pigtails. When I saw her this morning she was in pigtails. Always!

She looked at me and asked me what I am doing in there. "I am just passing by. I will go to my room." I answered. I was surprised when she asked me if I want to join her to eat dinner. I agreed. It's both of us walking downstairs. I wished she would slip so that I can catch her. My wish didn't happen until we sat on banquet hall facing each other.

"Oi Maka, do you hate your father?" I asked her.

"Err… no," she answered to me.

"After you got stitches you are not angry to him?"

"That's al- I mean I didn't get those."

"Why did you go with your mother and not to him?"

"I want to go with Father really, but Mother doesn't want."

"I see… Why your mother divorced your father?"

"My father was once a famous surgeon, he was changed his manners when he over doing dissecting, Mother told me that. She divorced him because she said he became crazy,"

"You are not really going to answer me with the full story, right?"

"Yes, you dared me right? I won't let you win, Soul Evans." She told me with sharp eyes.

"When did you start to play piano?" I asked trying to erase those sharp eyes on her face.

"Father like to play piano after his work, I always listened and watched him as he played. I guess he influenced me." She answered and scooped her food.

"You know what, I hate your Mother."

"Me too, but I don't have a choice."

"Why your mother married my father?"

"That's because she wants to be rich that's my idea. Soul, why did you choose piano rather than violin?"

"Pianist word is much better than violinist for me. It's more simple and easy to pronounce."

"Is that so?" she asked me while her spoon was in her mouth.

"Mother likes the sound produced by piano. She told me it calms her heart. Well, she died because of music."

"Sorry," She told me as she stopped on eating.

"Don't do that, they told me she died because of heart attack but honestly I did not believe in that."

"Why not believe?"

"I have the idea that she was killed. I don't know if it was her "love and hatred" composition or if she was killed because someone envies her."

"Love and hatred music?"

"I heard that before. For me, it needs to be rearranged but though, she combined those from beginning to ending."

"I don't think I can combine or play it."

"But I guess mother had a partner or need a partner in order to play it."

"A partner? A pianist and a pianist? Piano to piano? But piano is always paired with violin,"

"It's also possible but I don't know if the music will be good, maybe it will if the pianists are talented."

"Soul, what's your favorite composition of yours?" Maka asked as she drinks.

"The composition I entitled "Unfinished" the one that you heard. What about you?"

"Uh 'Pro/mise', the one I made this afternoon. What about your mother's composition?"

"Betrayal… the one she played when she caught father with other girl but I don't know who was her. Mother did not argue with my father though."

"Mine was that too, father played that when Mother divorced him. I just don't know if that has the same tune as your mother's."

We asked those questions as we eat. She was fine to be with. She was not bad as I thought. She was different from her mother that was a gold digger. When we finished eating, I asked if she can play "Pro/mise" she smiled. I asked if that was the music she will play in the contest, she answered to me 'Maybe'

We did not go to her room to play the piano there either to my room. I told her that she and I will just go to music room. That's my mother's sacred room. There, you may see other kinds of instruments. There are 2 pianos colored black like brown and white. She picked the white piano. I asked why. She answered to me that its color was different white. "It's not ordinary white but especial white", she added.

"Don't you know? that's my mother's piano." I told her. "Well, that piano was look like my father's," she told me back. I was happy by knowing those. It's like coincidence. At first she was kind of afraid and careful of mother's piano. "She's not going to eat you nor going to show her ghost to you," I told laughing at her. "Funny! Ha! Ha? I am just feeling an energy coming in it." She explained.

Finally, she sat down and started to play. I must say her music started fast. I didn't understand those. It's like ugly song? "Weird," I told her. "Soul, you don't have to understand it," she told me as she stopped playing. "You just need to play it." She start to play again I closed my eyes and there I understand what she plays. I ate what I told earlier.

In the middle, I realized that I have heard that music before. Before the music has to end, I realized that Maka's 'Pro/mise music' was the same like my mother's 'love and hatred music'. She had finished it. I told it to her. She was slight of happy. But still, for me… it had to be played with a partner.

After that, we both went out. There, we saw my father and Medusa holding their hands, kissing and hugging. I turned around and felt disgusting! Beside me, was Maka crying. She covered her eyes, wiping her tears, and hiding her sobs. I putted my left hand on her back and faced her. "Don't cry Maka, you are just wasting your tears for this disgusting scene," I told her. "Soul, I wish I don't agree Mother to take me from father." She told me.

"Maka if you will just tell me about yourself, I may help you." I told her. "Sorry Soul, I am not ready to visit my past. I am afraid that I might get locked in there," She said to me. I just led her to her room. For her not see her Mother flirting with my father. I may say that to Medusa if Maka was not her daughter.

There in her room, I tried to comfort her. She was still crying. She was still sobbing. And she was still sad. _"What shall a man like me must do comfort a crying lady?"_ I asked to myself. "Maka, don't cry. If you do, I will cry too." I said to her. She just doesn't listen and continued crying. _"I am not good in this! What will I do? Thinks Soul, Think!"_

"Maka, you need to sleep now. Tomorrow I will help you go to your Father. Promise," _I_ said to her. That caught her attention. "Promise?" she asked. "I promise." I answered. She had a relief I can feel. Because of happiness, she hugged me. I was shocked but then I smiled and hugged her back. I am glad to see her stop crying. After I had comforted her, I went out from her room. "Guess I don't need to wish that she will slip in order to hug me." ;]

[Past is a nice place to visit but certainly not a nice place to persist at]

(Pro/mise means broken promise)


	8. Chapter 8

**TWO PIANISTS**

**CHAPTER 8:**

**MOMMENTS WITH YOU**

It hurts so much to love you the way I do, and then look at you and realize how much you don't care…

It's morning again. I didn't get up from my bed. I stayed there thinking about last night. It would be better if Medusa and Spirit were not there. I hate to say my father's name. I can't really believe that I talked and hugged Maka. It stocked in my head all over again. I was going to sleep again when a knock on the door bothered me.

"Who's there!" I shouted as I was opening the door.

"What are you-" I said but stopped when I saw Maka. She was dressed in powder blue T-shirt and in a cerulean skirt. "What are you doing here?" I asked to her. "You told me you will help me go to father," she answered and smiled at me. With her angelic cute face, I did not have the guts to refuse so I told her to wait me in the front door. She smiled again and was happy walking downstairs. I smiled and my doubts about her were buried by happiness.

I then picked my favorite dress a t-shirt that was colored gray with a skull and a black pant. With that dress, no one will suspect that I was rich. I used the most fragrant cologne I had. I looked in the mirror and checked if I look alright. After that, I went downstairs to meet Maka.

There, she looked at me and that took a minute. I guess she observed me but I don't know what she was thinking. Suddenly, she pulled me with my left hand. I flushed while I was thinking that she was holding my hand. "Hurry, Soul!" she told me while we were crossing the street. "It's a bit far from here," she added. She was excited at all.

"Why don't we used the car?" I asked. She looked at me again. I felt like my heart will go out whenever she did it. "You are dressed like that, besides… I want to walk with you," she answered. I felt like I was deaf by that. I want to ask her to repeat what she had said but I didn't. I don't know what her meaning by that was. I thought she did that because she like me but then I thought, maybe she told me that because she wanted me to stop knowing where she came or whatever was happening.

Finally we've reached Stein's house. It looked like a hunted and abandoned house. It's old, and it had many damage. The half of the roof was collapsed. The gate was rusted and it creaked when Maka opened it. Before Maka opened the door, I asked if she was really going to open it. She answered she was.

She opened the door, we entered. It was dark in there and it smelled blood everywhere. Lucky for me I wasn't a fastidious. If I were, surely I will run out and vomit. "Father?" She called. It echoed. I can't see anything. Suddenly the light turned on.

I was stepped backward by that but it was only Maka who switched the light. "Did I scare you?" she asked. "N-no!" I answered. "Alright then, wait here while I search my father," she told me. I then agreed. There, she entered the other door.

I was bored there so I decided to look at the desk near the door where Maka entered. I opened it and found a picture in a frame. I saw Stein with little girl Maka. "Crap, she wears a pig tails again! I never see her with her hair down!" I complained. I noticed that someone was beside Maka's left side. Maybe it was her mother- Medusa. Her face was erased. "Good for her! She's the worst mother in the whole world!" I shouted in my mind.

I found a photo album. I opened it. It was Maka, Maka, and Maka. It was Maka's photo album. She's still in her PIGTAILS! On the other drawer, I found another album. It was Stein, Maka and Medusa but all Medusa's picture was erased. "Good for her."

In the last drawer I found a box, long as from the tip of my mid-finger to my elbow and wide as my waste. I got it and was going to open it but Maka screamed. I ran to where I heard her voice. There, I was shocked. My eyes widened and I my heart jumped out from my chest. I searched Maka with my eyes and I saw her covering her own eyes with her hands with her knees on the ground.

I pulled her but she doesn't. She can't move after she saw it. I pulled her and dragged her. I carried her with my back. Her head hide on my nape. I can feel her tears that were absorbed by my gray t-shirt. I never forget to get the box although I was shocked and out of mind. I didn't felt Maka's weight at my back. What we saw was terrible and unbelievable! The happy Maka became unhappy.

I ran home with Maka on my back and the box on my front that I hold. I reached home. Maka was asleep but her eyelids were wet with her tears. I felt my back was wet. Maka's tears wet my dress. I lay her down on her bed. As I was placing her head on the pillow, she hugged be with her arms around my neck. I was shocked. I looked her face, they was domesticated. My face was redder than a tomato; I can feel it because my lip was just an inch away from her.

I was attracted to kiss her. I can't refuse but I can't do it. I shouldn't but it was my chance to kiss her. "Don't, don't, DON"T DO IT SOUL!" I planted in my mind. But she's warm and her breath was calling me close to her. I closed my eyes so that I can't do it but in my mind, she's there. She was very cute.

"Don't kiss her!" I whispered. I then went back and turned around from her. I walked to the door but as I was getting farther from her and nearer to the door, my head wanted to turn at my back and my eyes wanted to see her. "I must not kiss her!" I said as I was lifting my heavy feet. "Damn feet, move!" I shouted.

"Soul?" a heavenly voice called me. It was Maka. I turned and there I saw here wiping her eyes with her hands. I went near to her. "Why?" I asked. "Is that true?" she asked me back. I know she was asking about we have seen. I zipped my mouth and not speak. "So that really happened," she said.

"Maka," I replied. "Soul…is that really my father?" she asked me. "Is that the man who is tied up with the broken face bathing with blood?" she continued. "Is that really my father? The one we saw that was rotten in our house?" she added. "Maka," I answered. She started to cry again. She sniffed and was trying to stop crying but she can't.

I told her not to keep what she was feeling so she cried. She cried as hard as she can. I pitied her. She was like a child who lost a candy that was given by her father. I did not stop her. I just sat beside her and tapped her back. "Cry as you can. I will not stop you. Cry now so that later you will not cry." I said to her. She did it. But she can't handle it. I saw that she's going to lose herself so I hugged her.

When I hugged her, she stopped. She slowly moved her hand to hug me back. "Now, be brave, Maka means bravery. You have to be brave. You have to attend to the contest so that I can know everything," I whispered to her ear. "I will not let you beat me…Soul," she replied and smiled at me. Suddenly, I remembered the box.

"Hey Maka, I found this box. What's inside of it?" I asked as I showed her the box. "I don't know," she answered. "Can I open it?" I asked again. "Sure," she answered.

I opened it and I found that it was a box of compositions. It was full of papers, notes and I found there his studies. When I saw the paper entitled MAKA, Maka snatched it to me. She also gets the box. "What?" I asked. "You can't see these unless you beat me," She said with evil eyes. Moments ago she was an angel but now, she was evil.

"What?" I shouted. "You will never speak or communicate me unless you beat me. If you don't beat me, one of us will stay here and the other will leave," she answered. _"Girls are crazy."_ I whispered. I then went out of her room. "I wish I kissed her when she's asleep."


	9. Days before the contest

**TWO PIANISTS**

**CHAPTER 9:**

**DAYS BEFORE THE CONTEST**

Maka did what she told me and that really kills me. Whenever I pass by, she treated me like a wind that she pretend nit seeing me. For example, this happened this morning… I was going downstairs and I have to pass her room. When I did, she came out of her room and bumped me. I was aback and when I looked at her, she just passed me by and walks downstairs. She did not apologize for bumping me.

My wind reminded of what happened yesterday, We found out that his father was dead, we found a box and that's the reason why she became evil to me and yesterday she told me she will not talk to me either I. She was not in her room so I decided to look for it in her room.

I first locked the door. Her room was clean and all the things were arranged neatly not like mine. Because of its cleanliness, it made me worry how to search for the box. I rubbed my head thinking where the hell I should start. I decided to search the box first under her bed but it wasn't there.

I looked in her drawers and cabinets but the box was still not there. I then felt bad so I went to sat in the piano's chair near the window, there I saw the sun laughing at nothing. The sky was pretty blue and there were no clouds. I looked down to see some greens and there, I found Maka burning the box!

My mouth was agape for great disappointment! While I was searching it, she's burning it and its contents! "Ugh, Maka knows I will steal it," I whispered as I was closing her room and heading downstairs. I took a deep sigh and went to the jinx hall. "If the breakfast will be bacon, I'll stay there and eat it even Maka is there, If not… I will go upstairs."

When I opened the jinx hall, I saw MEDUSA and FATHER kissing! EW! YUCK! I didn't toke it that I felt I was about to vomit! I was about to turn around but the smell of the bacon stopped me. I can't resist it! It's smelled so good and mouth watery so I went in there. I scooped large amount of it and placed it on my plate. I eat trying not to notice those disgusting couple.

Later on Maka arrived. She saw Medusa and father scooping food to each other. I traced sad emotion in her eyes but she still entered and sat. Now that I was facing her, I can't chew my food, I can't go out because bacon was the breakfast. Suddenly, I found a nice idea. I scooped some bacon, got a glass of drink and went out leaving the disgusting and the evil.

I went in my room and there, I ate those! I was really full. I burped and felt better. "WOPIII! It's time to practice a music that I will play in the contest! I will do it now and I must! I was excited and I thought composing new will be easy but certainly not. I torn and trashed lot papers and I consumed 5 hours doing but still, I didn't compose.

It's really hard to compose music without inspiration. I can't make Maka as my inspiration, she's so mysterious that when I'll think of her, everything will be a mess and result into "What's her story? How'd she rise in her grave? How did she come back to life?" Those questions popped out in my mind.

Oh well, it's 2:00 pm and father surely had gone to work. Maybe Medusa was with him and Maka was in her room alone so I decided to go outside. I planned to cheat in the contest. But I didn't do that because I am a musician, a pianist an Evans. I whistled as I was heading downstairs. "FINALLY! I WILL GO OUT," I said happily.

"DAMN I SAID! I told you to befriend of him and forget about your past! You must let him fall for you, you good-for-nothing daughter!" A voice shouted when I was at the front of Maka's room. I was stunned that I was nearly fall in the stairs; gladly I was able to handle something.

"I can't, he trusts me and I want him to know about me," Maka explained to Medusa. What they were talking about was sound so interesting so I putted my ear nears the door and listened to them.

"I promised Soul I will tell him the truth when he wins I will keep it," Maka added.

"Do you think you can beat him? He's a family of musician and you are just a stupid student of your father!"

"But I made a promise!"

"Maka! You are becoming an idiot! Promises are meant to be broken!"

"Mother, if I didn't tell to him the truth, he'll never love me,"

"You don't need him; He's money is enough,"

"But I do feel it to him,"

"When did you love him!"

"When I first saw him," she answered, _"OH shoot! Maka loves me?"_ I asked in my mind.

"Heh, no contest Maka! You are not allowed to play piano anymore!"

"But-"

"QUIET! SHUT UP!" Medusa shouted then I heard a loud harsh crash in her room. When I heard footsteps, I ran swiftly to hide in the vase right at the side of my door.

Then, I saw Medusa walking away and downstairs. I was wishing and praying "fall. Fall you gold digger," God heard my prayer and she did! O that was splendid! Because of her long black gown, she fell. What a jinx! I laughed but not that loud,

I remembered about Maka, about her saying she like me, but the bad news, she's not going to join the contest and I will never know her life.

A/N: Ok, ok, ok, soon this will end! Muwahahaha! Hey, thanks for the reviews! All of you!


	10. Chapter 10

**TWO PIANISTS**

**CHAPTER 10:**

**UNFINISHED MUSIC**

Well, after Medusa fell, I went to check Maka and asked what the noise was. I found she was fixing the smashed piano that was in her room. She sobs but didn't answer me. "Do you want to go in the music room for you to practice playing piano?" I asked but received no answer.

"Hey, why are you ignoring me? I just want to help." I said as I helped her picking some part of the smashed piano. "I will not join the contest," she said in crying voice. "Why?" I asked pretending I don't know the answer.

"Because I don't want to, I don't want to play piano from now on." She answered in a high voice. "I don't believe in you." I replied. "What do you know about me that you don't believe?" she asked but it's now louder.

"Hey, hey, don't be mad!" I pleased while I wave my hand left to right. She then looked down. She stared at the piano and drops of tears started to flow down to her cheek. "Why do you obey Medusa?" I asked as I went to her. I put my left hand on her right shoulder.

"She's my mother, I should obey her." She cried. "Though she hurt your feelings?" I asked as I wiped her cheek by my thumb. "Don't do that," she shouted after she thrown my hand. "Why?" I asked.

"You are not helping me!" she shouted. "How will I help you if I don't know your problems? You kept it and you hide it, not solving it." I asked in a low voice. Maka didn't answer. Silence came but I broke it.

"Hey, play a piece for me, play it in a piano," I said to her. She was shocked that she faced me. "I said I will not play piano." She answered but I know she was lying. "Play," I replied but she refused.

Her piano was smashed so I dragged her to the music room. She tried to stop me but she can't escape to my grip in her wrist. We ended up in the front of mother's piano. I forced here to sit in there and when she did, I told her to play.

"If I play this piece, after you heard this, after you feel this, you will know Maka is not Maka." she said then began playing. She pressed the left keyboards slowly like one by one then it became faster but it's in the dark notes.

Usually, Maka played piano with dark but the light notes are the one you will notice but now, its full dark and hatred was there. I felt I was going too swallowed by hatred so I asked her to stop. "STOOP!" I shouted. I covered my ears but she didn't.

She kept playing and the way she played was like she was harsh but her eyes were closed. "Don't listen! Figure out what's inside this piece!" She shouted to me and that time I didn't covered my ears.

It's scary and it was not music. It's not also a song because it has no rhythm. It's just played by people whose heart was filled with hatred. "Hatred?" I whispered. As she played, I noticed one time, she pressed two light notes from right keyboard.

I closed my eyes trying what she want me to do. Mother taught me how to do this, how to understand music without lyrics. I stand still and swayed with the music [means become one with the music].

This is what I understand with her music, song? Whatever, I don't know what I will call it. It started when she was with me now. The hard press in every note was her hatred for her mother who she found out the reason why his father died. Medusa does not love Stein. He was just famous last past years that Medusa liked him. They were married and happy. But an incident happened, while Maka was 9, Stein was become not famous because 'my father' was now the one who's famous.

She lied to me she never saw her Mother. When news reporter broadcasted that my mother is dead. Medusa left her and her father. It was the beginning of her sufferings. Though she was always beaten, one light note was I understand that she doesn't hate her father but she hates her mother. She just doesn't tell it to her because she had a thirst of mother's love.

The day I met her was also played. She was saying I was the other light note. She liked me when she saw that I had the same hair color of her father. She also liked me because I play piano. I thought I like her because she was also like my mother.

But when she was about to play the day when she said she will go to her father and promised she will come back but she didn't. She stopped playing. I then opened my eyes and saw that Maka was tired and bathing with sweats. She was panting like she was really tired. I went near to her and asked if she's alright.

"I must … huh… pl..play," she said panting. "Hey, take a rest first! You are tired!" I shouted but she shoved me and ordered me to listen to her. Then she began playing. Dark notes again.

When she came to her father, his father told her that her Mother came and said that she will get her. Stein holds her neck and the other hand was holding a knife. She was afraid and shocked and panicking. Her father sliced her chest. Blood flows and she cried but didn't fight back. She cried quietly and accepted what her father did to her she didn't moan from the pain that she gets while she was sliced until she collapsed and know nothing.

I was shocked too! Maka stopped playing the piano. When I opened my eyes again, she was lying on the floor! "OI! WHAT HAPPENED!" I asked like crazy but Maka's eyes were closed. She was wet and fainted or dead? I don't know what had happened to her so I shouted for help.

Later on, the ambulance was there, I saw Medusa. I can read that she's afraid. I don't know why I don't feel like she was concerned to Maka. It was like a second and now, Maka was in the emergency room and the doctors were curing and studying her situation.

What happened next? I asked in my mind. Could it be the Maka I buried was Maka? Maka was dead? If that's so, then who's Maka that's in here? What's the meaning of Maka is not Maka?

A/n: I know a person who can understand the music without lyrics. But I don't know where the hell 'that person' is now. Hell because 'that person' promised that 'that person' will play music for me but 'that person' broke the promise. ;]


	11. Chapter 11

**TWO PIANISTS**

**CHAPTER 11:**

**HALF HEART**

The Doctor told that she's in danger for she had only half heart. I asked if it was possible to live with a half heart but the doctor answered that it was possible if the one who will perform that operation was very good. I was wondering where the other half of her heart was. On the corner of the hospital, I saw Medusa with a nervous face. She was nervous like crazy. Stupid things are done by stupid people but crazy things are done by genius people.

My head ache as I try to solve the about Maka. If I only saw that box, I might know the answer! If only I didn't let Maka go that day, she'll this will not happen. She was really mysterious and heck she had half heart! Another thing, she was dead! I buried her! Men, what really happened?

I went to Medusa and interviewed her. "Why you left her and your husband when she was nine? Why you want to get Maka from Stein after many years?" I asked. "How did you know that?" she asked me back. "I am the one who's asking you and you asked me back? What the hell! Just tell me what's happening here!" I told her. "You can't know anything," Medusa replied and leaves me. She doesn't want me to know the whole thing. The only thing I can do was to wait for Maka to wake.

When the Doctor told me that she was fine, I entered her room and sat beside her. She was asleep and her eyes were pretty closed. She's like an angel-mysterious angel. I want to know more about her. I stared at her and I noticed a hand mark on her neck. Then on her hand, I noticed that it had many little scars. I will ask where she got them when she wakes.

Another thing that popped into my mind was my wish. My wish was to kiss her. She's asleep, that's a good thing. Still, if I did that… I don't know what will happen next so I decided to just stare at her for a while and went out of her room wondering what is happening and what the mystery of this situation is.

Maka is dead. I buried her body but these past days, I met her. She is Maka with the same face but the scars of her when I first met her are gone. Another thing is that she can't remember me and she won't tell me anything. My head really ache for this! And now, I found out that she has only a half heart and she has little scars like stiches and I'm wondering what is inside the box.

If I asked her what is really going on, she will not tell me but why? If I asked Medusa, she will not also tell me! I hate this. I really hope I am very good at this kind of situations but I am not. "Ahhhhh! I don't know how to solve this!"

Since Medusa is there with Maka, I decided to go to Stein's house to see and seek if there's something in there that will answer my questions. I went there and the place is cleaned and Stein's body and blood are not there anymore. I went to a place where we found the box and start scanning every drawer. I was aiming to find his diary if ever he had one to know what he did these past years.

I found nothing in drawers so I decided to go in other room. There are 2 rooms left. The first one is in my left and the other is one in my front. I went first to the room in my left. It's dark in here. I tried to switch the light but the bulb of this room does not work so I decided to go back and go to the room that's left. It's also dark and I hate myself for not bringing my flashlight. I have no lights so I can't see in the dark. I felt like something is preventing me not to know the truth. "Should I know the truth not knowing if I will be hurt or should I not know the truth and just ignored that I met her before and she was dead to have a peaceful life?"

I went out and just went back to the drawers. I tried to scan the papers in there. Suddenly, I found a paper that I can't read. It says:

"Pinakamamahal kong anak si Maka. Noong nalaman ko na kukunin siya ni Medusa, gumawa ako ng pag-aaral. Ito ay ang gumawa ng bagong Maka para iyon ang Makuha niya. Maraming taon akong nag-aral tungkol dito. Nakagawa ako ng isang capsule na maaring lagyan ng isang parte ng katawan ni Maka para maging kagaya niya at lumalaki, magiging tulad din ni Maka upang ibigay kay Medusa. Isang maselan na operation ang ginawa ko kay Maka. Hinati ko ang puso niya upang ito ang magsilbing buhay ng gagawin kong isang pekeng Maka. Nagtagumpay ako. Nagkaroon lamang si Maka ng maliit na mga marka ng tahi ko sa kanya. Ilang araw lang ay nabuo na ang experiimento ko. Hindi sapat ang araw na mga ito nang dumating si Medusa. Kinuha niya ang tunay na si Maka imbess na yaong experimentong si Maka. Naiwan akong mag-isa kasama ang experimentong ito. Nakakalungkot. Galit nag alit ako sa pekeng si Maka kaya lagi koi tong sinasaktan. Kung sana lang na nakalabas na ito noong araw na iyon, sana hindi nakuha si Maka. Galit nag alit ako! Sana hindi nalang bumalik ang Medusang iyon, nakakainis!"

Those words are not familiar to me so I was about to throw it but I realized Maka's name is in there so I kept it to translate it in English. After that, I went hope and search the internet.


End file.
